To Forget
by Wolveslolover1
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving. This story dwells upon the childhood of Sesshomaru and how he becomes the demon we know today. A tragic twist for a cold-heart demon, we know as Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**

Appearances can be deceiving. This story dwells upon the childhood of Sesshomaru and how he becomes the demon we know today. A tragic twist for a cold-heart demon, we know as Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To Forget (I)**

 **Author's Note:**

This story will be broken into 2 parts. The first part takes place during Sesshomaru's childhood and the second part catches up with the rest of the Inuyasha characters, set after the show/manga. I could make it into 2 different stories, but I prefer it if they were under the same area.

 **Warning:**

This story contains abuse, both spousal, and child. Along with this, there is mention of an implicated rape. If you can not handle these sorts of situations, I advise to read no further.

In addition, if you like the character/idea of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, you may not like this story. One of the main themes of this story is appearance vs. reality, and he is put in a quite negative light and is the main antagonist of this fanfiction.

With these notes out of the way, let's begin the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She was having a bad dream. Ever since her son was born, her dreams seemed to get worse and worse with every passing day. Flashbacks of her past seemed to haunt her every night.

She jolted awake to see a pair of small hands reaching towards her.

"Mommy, are you ok?" It was just her son. He looked so much like his father, but those innocent looking eyes brought relief to her very soul. When he looked at him with those concerned, beady eyes, her hatred seemed to vanish, along with her natural cynicism.

"Of course I'm alright Sesshomaru" she said calmly, but he seemed unconvinced. He was a perceptive child, even at the ripe old age of 5 years. "Go, shoo. Go play outside," she said, shooing her son with her hands. He gave her a look. "Sesshomaru," she glared at her son. They only stared into each other's eyes for a moment, but a sense of understanding swept from the young child.

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going." He gave a quick smirk and joyful ran outside the house.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she sighed quietly to herself. She felt a wave a weariness from his absent. Her son always made her feel better, but the cause of her weariness was related to him. No matter how much she loved her child, there was something blocking her from expressing that love fully. It ate at her heart, and she blamed one person in particular – the main subject of her hatred.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself. She could sense him coming towards the compound. Unlucky for him, however, as she was already in a bad mood, and there was no way he could deal with her on this particular day month.

She got up from where she fell asleep earlier and exited outside to fetch her son. "Sesshomaru!" she called out to him. He gave her a questioning look, why would she tell him to come inside, when she just told him to go outside? But he suddenly understood; he was coming wasn't he. He got up from playing in their pond and hurried inside. He hated when he visited, he could see how uncomfortable that man made his mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru could hear the man coming into his home, and the audible scowl his mother made as he entered. He could hear them talking, but barely. He needed a better vantage point. He slid open his bedroom door and sneaked down the hallway until he reached the bend in which they were surely around. Their voices were much more clearly now.

"Don't give me that look Inukimi, it's quite unfitting of a lady. " the man spoke calmly. Sesshomaru could feel his mother glaring at the man, and was obviously annoyed with him. Sesshomaru could imagine his mother rolling her eyes at such a remark. "What would our son think if he saw you making such unsightly face at his own father? You ought to be showing a better example for your son." This wasn't going to end well, Sesshomaru thought to himself, his anger seeming to rise as well. He doesn't like how that man was speaking to his mother.

"Oh, you think you are so morally superior, don't you," she said sarcastically, "we both know how you really are." Sesshomaru felt his mother shoot out another glare at the man.

"You have no right to say about…" Another voice cut in.

"Myōga, it's alright. It's obvious she's just in a bad mood and taking it out on me."

"Every time we visit here, it's the same. She always so disrespectful you. You're the great and merciful leader of the Western Lands! Your woman has no right to speak to you that way! How dare she demean your character and virtue." the voice squeaked. He never really liked this Myōga character either, he always seemed to attack his mother.

"Oh, god, please. All this flattery is making me want to puke. You have no idea how your "Lord" really is, "his mother chimed in angrily. He could feel the hatred and animosity in the room.

"You, ungrateful…" Myōga started but was interrupted.

"Myōga, I think you should leave my wife and I alone for a moment. I need to talk to her privately, without any interruptions," the man said calmly; probably with some warm fake smile, Sesshomaru thought. "Preferably back at the compound", the man added.

"Of course Lord Inutaisho, I will speak with you later. Good luck… with her." With that Sesshomaru could hear Myōga swish away. That last remark made his blood boil, however, and was tempted to pop up and go after that flea, but thought better of it as he calmed himself down.

Sesshomaru noted a change with the absence of the flea. The hostility seemed to grow to exponential levels.

"You are quite good at putting a façade in front of your lackeys. I almost feel sorry for them," his mother spoke bitterly. "But of course, you will never deceive me. I know how you truly are, even if no one else seems to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Inukimi. It seems that only you see me like that. Everyone else holds me in the highest of regards." He said harshly, with an almost disgusted tone. "And," he continued, "you know quite well, you are not even passably liked by everyone who comes into contact with you." Sesshomaru could feel his mother's anger growing, and in himself as well. "You are cynical, sarcastic, and a downright dreadful to be around, no wonder you have no friends. If it wasn't for me, you would never have been wedded – no man could ever hope stand to put up your terrible attitude." Sesshomaru noticed he started clenching his fists, as they started to bleed. No one speaks about his mother like that.

"Inutaisho, it doesn't matter what people think of me. I don't care. But it disgusts me how people see you!" his mother said angrily and full of disgust, "especially after what you did to me."

"You're still hung over that?" he laughed. "You have a son because of me, would you rather he not exist? I would gladly take him away from you if you regret it so much. He needs a better influence than you." Inutaisho said mockingly.

"You will not take him from me!?" his mother yelled. "Get out!" she continues. "Before I cut you down… you are no match for me today, and you know it." She says coldly.

"In time, he will indeed leave you, and you will be unable to stop it from happening," Inutaisho said confidently. Sesshomaru could hear the man start to leave. "Best regards, Inukimi," he said mockingly, "I will see you again soon, maybe on… better circumstances." Sesshomaru could his mother flinched with that last remark but didn't know why. Maybe it was an adult thing, Sesshomaru though. Either way, he was angry, how dare he talk to his mother that way! Sesshomaru thought angrily to himself.

His anger was interrupted by a loud bang. He quickly dashed around the corner to see his mother had punched a giant hole in the wall. The wall started crumbling until it completely collapsed with a loud crash. Sesshomaru knew what he had to do.

* * *

Inukimi had just damaged her house. She at least held back to minimize the damage, but she needed to let out her anger. Ever time that man, Inutaisho, came by to mock her under the guise of seeing his son, something like this always happened. She just wanted to punch another wall. Her thoughts were interrupted when she could feel little arms attempt to wrap themselves around her waist. He heard everything, didn't he, she thought to herself. She let out an audible sigh.

"Mommy, don't worry or be angry, I'll protect you from him," her son pouted with confidence. There was no way her son could go up against his father, but the sediment almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost, she wasn't one to cry.

"My son, don't worry yourself about him. I can handle him, don't worry," she spoke calmly, slowly stroking his silver hair. She wanted to reassure her son as much as possible that everything would be okay, but she knew in her heart this would not end; she was smart enough to see that. She knew, however, that she would do whatever it took to make sure that man did not get his grubby hands on her son. She was her son, and he would never take him from her.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. After today, his confirmation about that man had completed hardened. He hated him, no, he despised him. He would never let that ma harm his mother ever again. He confidently thought to himself that he would never, ever call that man "father."

* * *

 **End Notes:**

If it seems like Sesshomaru is out of character, this is done purposely (he is young after all – but also with the first part of his life). All will be revealed as the story progresses. In the future, I hope to make these chapters longer, this length only just for the introduction.

Thank you for reading, and comments are greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:**

All familiar characters from the anime/manga Inuyasha, are the property of the author Rumiko Takahashi. All characters not from Inuyasha are all original characters created by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis:**

Appearances can be deceiving. This story dwells upon the childhood of Sesshomaru and how he becomes the demon we know today. A tragic twist for a cold-heart demon, we know as Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **To Forget (I)**

 **Author's Note:**

Happy Holidays!

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. It was quite appreciated and I hope to get more of them.

I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but with exams and essays it was completely impossible.

This chapter will be much lighter in tone than the previous chapter and will also be substantially longer (like I promised).

With these notes out of the way, let's begin the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru was bored, but what else was new. It's not like he had any friends; the other children his age in the nearby community stayed away from him, and were obviously wary every time he came anywhere close to them. In the previous year, he had discovered why this was the case. He had discovered that their parents were telling them to stay away, based on horrible rumors about himself and his mother. If they believed those rumors, he didn't want to be friends with them anyway. But what was he supposed to do? He was only a 13-year-old kid; he needed social interactions. He loved his mother, but their social interactions could only sustain him to a certain extent. Plus, his mother was not the 'playing' type.

Sesshomaru hopped out of bed. The least he could do was not to lie in bed all day. He slid open his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. He started to make his way to his back porch. He lived in a fairly large house that backed against the edge of a forest. His mother had lived in this house for over hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, before he was ever born. He wasn't entirely sure how old his mother was, but doubted she would tell him if he asked.

He stepped outside to see his mother gardening, a usual habit of hers. He knew his mother took great pride in her extensive garden, and spent most of her time out in there. It was quite extensive indeed; he couldn't even name half the plants that grew in his mother's garden, even though it seemed that his mother was always feeding him her extensive plant knowledge, much to his dismay of course, he had no interest in such things. His disinterest seemed to be also held by their neighbourhood, who sometimes regarded her love of botany as a sign she was a witch. This of course made entirely no sense since demons couldn't be witches, and he knew that they knew that, they just disliked his mother.

He walked up to his mother who was crouched down and her hands deep in the dark soil. She paid him no regard, though he was sure she knew he has behind her. Sesshomaru crouched down next to his mother.

"Need any help?" he ask pleadingly. He didn't like gardening, but he was so bored and had nothing to do, so the least he could do was help his mother. His mother turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. Then turned back to her gardening.

"Remember last time you tried to help me?" she started, "I had to save you from almost being eaten." The memory flashed in Sesshomaru's mind, he shuddered from the thought of having one of his mother's carnivorous plants attempt to swallow him whole. He realized it was a mistake to see if it wanted to eat rocks by throwing them at it. I did not like that at all; he completely learned his lesson not to be mean to his mother's plants.

"Oh, ya" he stuttered, "don't want that to happen again" he laughed nervously.

"That's right, you don't," she responded sternly. "How about you go play in the forest? There should be plenty of things that can quench your never-ending boredom." He swore she rolled her eyes. She must be annoyed that he always came to her with his boredom woes. "Just don't kill yourself, that's the last thing we need." What was that supposed to mean, what could possibly hurt him in that boring old forest.

"Fine," he said firmly. "I'll be back by dusk." Maybe even later, he thought to himself, maybe he could get her to worry a bit. She hummed a sound of approval, and continued to concentrate on gardening.

Sesshomaru got up from his crouched position and started to make his way to the end of the garden where he could access the forest. He had only went into that forest a few times before, which was surprising, even to him, as he seemed to always be bored at home. Maybe it was because he could never find any interest within that forest. Maybe this time would be different. He highly doubted it.

* * *

That boy, Inukimi thought to herself, always bored. She guessed this was normal for a 13 year-old boy, but there was nothing she could do to adequately entertain him, she did not know how to even attempt to perform such matters. She glanced down at the exotic plant she just planted.

"If only you were a plant" she sighed to herself, thinking of her son. If her son was only a plant then she would know how to properly take care of him, but alas he was not. She was probably a terrible mother, but she tried her very hardest, it was just sometimes, probably most of the time, hard for her to show her son how much she cared for him. It seemed to be the only maternal instinct that came to her naturally.

She glanced over to where her son was crouching a few moments ago. He'll be alright, she thought. She never sensed danger in that forest before, so there's nothing she should be worrying about. Her maternal instinct must be acting up again. She noticed her plant droop from the corner of her eye. She turned to look down at it. She realized she must have been distracted when planting it, or else there was no way her plants would every act this way if she wasn't.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you right up," she told the plant confidently.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been walking in that forest for at least an hour before he decided to rest. He plopped his back against a tree and slumped himself down. His walk had been completely uneventful. It seemed not even the birds felt like doing anything today. He sighed to himself. Maybe if he had a friend to play with, he wouldn't always be so bored. He sighed again and leaned his head against the tree. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he had drifted asleep.

When he had finally awoken it was already dusk. How did he manage to fall asleep, in the daytime no less, he thought. He got up from his resting place and was about to start going when he heard a rustling in the distance. Probably a small animal, he comforted himself. The rustling got closer. There was no way he was afraid, he was a strong, young demon after all. Of course he was completely lying to himself.

Something jumped out of the bushes, and Sesshomaru nearly fell to the ground. The tree stopped him from falling any further. He decided then to take a good look at what just came out of the bushes. To his surprise it was a girl around his age, most definitely a demon as well.

The girl looked at him questionably, she probably didn't expect to see him there.

"Um..." Sesshomaru started. He could tell he was embarrassed in more ways then one.

"What are you doing here?" The girl stated confidently, even bringing her hands up to her hips. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, as he had barely any social skills. He could feel himself start to fluster.

"Well, I..." Sesshomaru started. Wait, why does he need to tell her anything, he thought to himself, anyone can go into this forest. He started to retort, but was cut off.

"Wait, are you Inutaisho's son?" She asked excitedly. Sesshomaru flinched at his father's name. She didn't seem to notice, and continued. "You look a lot like him, you know. My father knows your father quite well, he visits all the time." She continued much to his dismay. "You live in this area with your mother, right? Oh! I've heard so many stories about her. Is it true she's a witch!?" The girl continue to ramble on and question him until his head started hurting and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop with all the questions!" He shouted quickly. She stopped speaking. Her face turned into a sad frown. Don't cry, Sesshomaru thought to himself, you're not supposed to make girls cry his mother always told him. She surprisingly didn't.

"Oh... I'm sorry," she said quietly, "everyone always tells me that I talk to much, especially my parents." Sesshomaru felt kind of bad now for telling her to stop.

"I don't mind you talking," he stuttered, "It's just you didn't give me a chance to answer any of your questions." That seemed to comfort her as a wide smile spread across her face. She happily skipped closer to him until she was standing directly in front of his face.

"My name's Yumi! What's yours?" she said, still grinning at him. That way she was looking at him made him feel uncomfortable, he wasn't used to anybody smiling at him excitedly.

"Oh... It's Sesshomaru" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He felt completely awkward. She didn't seem to notice at all. She gave him an even wider grin.

"Oh! I think I've heard your father mention you to my father a few times." She said happily, still not noticing how he cringed at her statement, and was completely uncomfortable. He decided to change the topic before their current conversation carried forward.

"Anyways, nice meeting you, but I told my mother I would come home at dusk, and as you can see," he pointed to the now black sky, "I'm already really late." He started to turn to walk away, when he felt her pull his arm back. She was pretty strong, he thought.

"Wait!" she said still with that large grin. "Can I meet up with you tomorrow!?" There's so much I want to ask you!" She was way too excited about the prospect of speaking with him. Maybe, she's just weird, he thought to himself.

"Uh... sure..." he said, unsure. Maybe if he said yes, she would leave him alone.

"Really!? Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow around noon!" She said excitedly. "Don't be late, okay?"

"Uh...okay." he replied half-heartedly. She didn't seem to notice.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" she said as she turned and ran in the direction she originally came from. Sesshomaru felt completely dumbstruck. He had never met somebody like her before, the total opposite of his mother – outgoing and cheery. That girl really was weird, Sesshomaru told himself as he started to walk in the direction of his house. He probably wasn't going to go meet her tomorrow, right? She's really weird, Sesshomaru thought to himself again. He did like the way she said his name though. Maybe he'd meet her after all.

* * *

"Where is that boy!?" Inukimi muttered to herself. It was already past dusk and he wasn't home. He was either late on purpose, or something actually happened to him. No, she thought to herself, if something happened to him she would have sensed it. This thought still did not seem to dampen her concerns for her son's wellbeing. If anything happened to him she wouldn't be able to ever forgive herself. Maybe she shouldn't of told him to go play in the forest.

Wait, she thought to herself, she was now able to sense her son coming towards the house. That boy, she thought, he was going to get a piece of her mind when he finally got here. She went over and sat on one of the benches in her garden, crossing both her arms and legs. She waited there patiently until she finally took sight of him.

"Sesshomaru!" she said firmly, with a hint of frustration in her voice. She could see him stop cold, he knew she wasn't happy.

"Mother?" he replied to her without coming closer.

"What did you say Sesshomaru?" She cuffed her hand to her ear. "How can I possibly hear you from all the way over there?" she lied. She could hear his audible gulp. He started to make his way to her. Inukimi's arms were still tightly crossed.

"Yes, mother," he said nervously to her. She gave him a stern glare.

"You're quite on time, aren't you," she said sarcastically, still glaring at him. She noticed sweat on his brow. Good, he was nervous, she thought, that's what he gets for making her worry. He clasped his hands together and pleaded needlessly.

"I'm sorry mother!" He continued, "I feel asleep, and by the time I woke up it was already dusk." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Is that all?" she said sternly to him. She noticed his slight twitch.

"Oh, uh... ya." He replied. Inukimi knew he wasn't telling her everything, call it women's intuition. She glared at him. "Anyways, it's quite late, so I'll just go to bed. Goodnight!" He said as he was hurrying off into the house. Inukimi sighed. She'd let it go tonight, but tomorrow she'd most definitely find out what happened.

She did not like her son lying to her. The last thing she wanted was her son to follow in the footsteps of his father. Just thinking about it made her angry. Her son will not end up like that... that piece of shit. Oh, how she hated that man. She got up from the bench and headed inside, thinking about Inutaisho every step of the way.

* * *

Sesshomaru could barely sleep that night, his mind drifted to thoughts of that girl, Yumi. She was totally weird, outgoing, and easily excited, but he somehow found himself liking that about her. Maybe he could make his first really friend. Unlike the other kids his age, she didn't avoid him like the plague, and actually wanted to know how his mother actually was, instead of believing obviously fake rumors. Sesshomaru could feel himself smiling.

"No Sesshomaru, don't be getting all happy by someone who isn't even your friend yet." He muttered to himself. He was getting way too affected by this girl. "You don't even know if she wants to be your friend, Sesshomaru." He really should stop talking to himself out loud, he thought, somebody might think he's weird, mainly his mother.

He rolled off of his futon and hurried down the hall. He didn't want is mother to see him, she obviously did not believe him last night, and he knew she would try to get information out of him today. He dashed out into the garden and headed towards the forest. He was going to make it, he thought. He thought wrong. His mother was standing at the foot of the forest waiting for him. He could of swore she was still in the house when he left.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" his mother said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She did not look pleased.

"Oh, I was just going to explore the forest again," he continued, "This time I promise I won't fall asleep." He looked at her with pleading eyes, it's not like what he just said was a lie, he was just leaving out he was going to meet up with a girl. He wasn't even sure why he didn't want his mother to find out about Yumi. He promised himself at that moment that when he was sure that Yumi was his friend, he would tell his mother about her.

His mother looked completely unconvinced. He didn't blame her, he was acting pretty suspiciously. He clasped his hand together.

"I'll be a good son, and get back on time today, okay? Don't worry I'll be okay." She glared at him again, but he could see her expression soften slightly.

"Fine, but if you're not back on time today...well... I'll leave that to your imagination," she said with a smirk. Oh, he did not like when his mother said that, he shuttered at the thought. His mother started to leave, but not without giving him a mischievous grin. She looked like she was hoping for him to be late. Note to self, always get home on time from now on, Sesshomaru thought to himself, he didn't need his mother getting any mischievous ideas.

* * *

Oh, what could she do to her son if he was late again, probably nothing knowing herself, she would never actually hurt her son. She just sometimes liked getting him nervous, it was quite a successful parenting technique, and not to lie, she sort of enjoyed it. She knew it was bad that she enjoyed manipulating her son so he would behave, but it worked so well. She was certain that her son would not be late tonight, he'll probably even come early today, and then she could continue to question him on what actually happened yesterday.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way to where he met with Yumi. With every step he could feel himself increasingly becoming more nervous. He wasn't confident in his social skills. What if she didn't like him, he thought to himself, this was probably the only really chance he'd have at making a friend.

"You can do this Sesshomaru," he told himself, clenching his fists. He was almost there. In a few minutes he had arrived, with Yumi already waiting for him. She spotted him, and he could she a huge grin spread across her face. He started to feel even more nervous, that smile gets him every time.

"You made it!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't sure you'd even come, but now your here, I'm so glad. Oh! I totally brought lunch, I thought you might be hungry, it is lunch time after all. Wel,l it is true we are demons and thus don't need to eat very often, but still." She was still as talkative as yesterday, Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh, uh... thanks," he said nervously.

"Oh! No problem. I made it myself you know. I am quite proud how it came out." She pulled out a rice ball and held it up to him, "see, looks real tasty, right? Come sit down and try one." Sesshomaru noticed that Yumi had laid a cloth on the ground, and had a basket, probably full of food she made. He made his way towards Yumi and sat across from her. She hopped up and sat down beside him, thrusting the rice ball in his hands. She looked at him anxiously. He looked down at the rice ball that was now in his hands and lifted it to his mouth. Hopefully these are not poisoned, he thought before taking a large bite out of it. To his surprise it was really good, not as good as his mother's of course, but definitely really tasty. "So... how is it," she said softly.

"Really good," he replied, taking another big bite.

"Really!? Oh, I'm glad you like them." She said, while pulling out a whole tray of more rice balls. Sesshomaru could not help himself stare at them, they looked really good. He smiled as she put the plate in front of him. She took one out for herself and turned back to look at him. She grinned at him. He felt himself get embarrassed, he really was not used to this. "I can ask you some questions now, right?" she asked him.

"Um, ya... just try to ask one at a time this time." He saw her redden slightly at his statement.

"Of course! I'll try my very hardest!" She said loudly, trying to hide her slightly redden face. "Okay, so how's it like to have someone like Lord Inutaisho as your father." He did not like this question, and she did not seem to notice how uncomfortable that question made him. How could he tell her that he hated his father.

"Uh...I barely see him so I can't really say...so, next question!" he said uncomfortably, "please, no more questions about my father, okay." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, hopefully she would listen to him.

"Oh, okay, sorry," she said sadly, "No more questions about your father, got it!" A wave of relief swept over Sesshomaru, he was safe on this topic for now. He really did not want to talk about his father. "Can I ask you about your mother?" she asked cautiously.

"I guess...but, only if you don't say anything bad about her!" He said firmly, he would not let anyone get away with talking bad about his mother, even a potential friend.

"Of, course not," she said sweetly, "I would never say anything bad about anybody's mother. That's just not right." She nodded in acknowledgment of her own statement. "Besides, most rumors are false anyways." That made him smile.

"Thank you, Yumi, I really appreciate it." He said softy, almost swearing he saw a blush spread across her face.

"Uh... ya, no problem..." she said awkwardly, which made him feel even more awkward then he already been. Is this how it is to make friends, he thought nervously to himself. "Um, anyways, I do hear a lot of bad things about your mother for some reason, I just want to know why everyone seems to not like her. I mean, even my father tells me how much he doesn't like her." She looked at him inquizically, waiting for an answer, one that not even him knew the real answer for. He really did not know why everyone hated his mother. He could always ask his mother, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be right.

"I am not sure why no one likes her," he said quietly. He looked over at Yumi's face to survey her expression. Her auburn hair fell in front of her pale blue eyes, and all he could see was sadness.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," she said, looking like she was about to cry for him. Why is she..., he started to think.

"What are you sorry for?" he said as he looked into her eyes, "It's not your fault that nobody likes my mother, so... please don't apologize, okay." he spoke softly. He didn't even notice he began to rub her back with his hand to comfort her.

"Sor... oops! I mean, okay Sesshomaru." She said, and give him a half-hearted smile.

"Good," he said confidently, "now I need some more of your tasty rice balls." He reached down, grabbed a rice ball and took a bite out of it. He turned to her and smiled. She returned with a smile back.

* * *

After a few hours of spending time with Yumi, he felt better then he had been for a long time. Though he had only known her for a short time, he knew they were going to be great friends. He felt comfortable talking with her, and no longer felt embarrassed or nervous.

"So, are you telling me you basically do nothing all day? Aren't you ever bored?" she asked him playfully.

"Oh, I'm always bored," He explained, "Literally, all there is to do is to stare at plants all day." She giggled at his answer.

"Oh, its getting late! I should start going home, my father will get worried." She said as she started to put everything away in her basket. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You probably got back even later yesterday," he remarked. She chuckled softly.

"Well my father wasn't home yesterday," she said slyly. He couldn't help but smile. "Oh, you must come meet him?"

"Uh..." he replied, "I don't think that's a good idea." She turned to him, now completely packed.

"Why so?" she responded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, you said yourself that your father doesn't like my mother," he continued, "and usually those who don't like my mother, don't like me either."

"But my father also likes you father. They're good friends." That statement made him uncomfortable. It was true that everyone somehow liked his father, but he was still his mother's son, and many people judged him solely on that, especially since he was quick to defend his mother from those who spoke badly of her.

"Maybe another time, okay?" He looked at her softly. She seemed to have receded on her notion.

"Alright, but I want to meet your mother too, okay?" she replied confidently. How was he going to do that, he thought to himself.

"Sure, sure, now off you go," he shooed her away with his hand playfully. "I'll meet you here tomorrow if your free, an we'll talk about then." She gave him a huge grin.

"Oh, yes! I will see you tomorrow." She said happily, following with giving him a big hug, before running off home. He stood there dumbfounded, as he did yesterday. He really wasn't expecting that hug, it made him feel weird inside. It was probably because he was not used to hugs as his mother was definitely not the hugging type. It did feel really nice though, he thought to himself before heading home.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I hope you guys liked my OC, Yumi. She will be showing up more often in this story. Next chapter I hope to introduce another OC.

Thank you for reading, and comments are greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:**

All familiar characters from the anime/manga Inuyasha, are the property of the author Rumiko Takahashi. All characters not from Inuyasha are all original characters created by myself.


End file.
